


Canterfil's Secret Savior

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slavery, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, humans are slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a dystopian world that keeps humans as slaves to the supernatural, Chance Bennett may be its only hope.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Canterfil's Secret Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This work could be triggering. Read the tags.

The country of Canterfil is ruled by a royal family of vampires. No one was able to remember a time before the vampire's rule, in fact, supernaturals ruled everything. Countries ruled by Lycan, others by the warlock, some by fairies, even a few by demons. Countries are ruled by crossbred couples, warlocks with Lycan, vampires with demons, however, humans were never bound to a supernatural, it was taboo, forbidden even. No mortal was worthy of the title, they were simply slaves to the nobles.

The lunar goddess gave every supernatural an eternal life partner, someone who they would share their happiness and sorrows with, someone who would stand by them through rich or poor. She gave them a mate, bound to each other by an unseeable ribbon. They were perfect for each other and to reject them is a disrespect to the goddess herself. If you reject your mate you will live a life full of pain, if you're a farmer your crops will die, if you're a merchant your ships will be swallowed by the sea, if you're a royal your country will go bankrupt. No matter who you are, how important you are, you can't escape the person you are bound to.

There is a fable passed down from parents to children, everyone alike, the story of a young mortal who was a slave to a royal family. When their royal son became of age and was destined to find his mate he was disappointed and angered that he had a human mate. In his rage he rejected the person, killing them in spite of the goddess' wishes. For going against her she smote the man, the heavens opened up and he was incinerated where he stood, the lifeless body of his mate being the only thing left. He would rather die than be bound to a weak slave.

In present-day Canterfil humans are still looked down upon, they are nothing but slaves. If a mortal walks too far away from its master it risks being captured by the royal guards and sent to the palace to be a blood or sex slave. Humans are the minority and are treated like dirt.

A small boy was born the night of the blood moon, he radiated good energy. His mother knew there was something special about him and how right she was. The boy born that night, Chance Bennett just may be the boy to save Canterfil from its horrid ways.


End file.
